Kue
by jjonghun
Summary: "Cheese Cake untuk teman temannya?" / "Krim Keju ini enak loh hyung!/ EXO Fanfiction/ KaixSehun/ ZHEHOONS IS BACK! rnr


_**An EXO Fanfiction**_

_**KaixSehun**_

_**-=Krim Keju=-**_

* * *

"Jadi Manajer-_hyung_ menyuruh kita berdua membuat Cheese Cake untuk teman – temannya?" Tanya Kai yang baru bangun tidur pada Sehun yang tengah memakai apronnya.

Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu menangguk. "Kurang lebih begitu," jawabnya sambil membuka plastik yang baru saja di berikan oleh Manajer mereka. Isinya tak lain adalah tepung, telur, krim, dan lain – lain. "Jongin _hyung_, coba kau cari di Internet bagaimana cara membuat kue krim," perintah Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin memakai apronnya dan menyalakan handphone-nya.

"Ini," ujar Jongin.

Sehun membaca resepnya sebentar lalu mangut – mangut. "Kau bisa?"

"Jangan meremehkanku _hyung_," jawab Sehun sambil mengeluarkan Cheddar Cheese dari kulkas dan mulai memarutnya. "Walaupun aku masih muda, dan tampan, aku lumyan hebat memasak Kue."

"Terlalu percaya diri," ejek Kai sambil memecahkan 4 butir telur ke dalam mangkok, menambahnya dengan gula dan mengocoknya.

Setelah menuangkan krim kental ke dalam panci, Sehun menaruh keju parut ke dalam panci yang sama. "Kau akan menarik kata – katamu setelah kau merasakan kue buatanku nanti," ucap Sehun sambil terus mengaduk campuran krim dan keju tersebut—Ia membaca kalau tidak terus diaduk, nanti bisa gosong.

Jongin terus mengocok adonannya dengan Mixer yang kemarin di beli Suho. Tak lupa ia tambahkan susu bubuk dan tepung terigu.

"Krim keju-nya jadi!" Girang Sehun sembari menuangkan krim buatannya ke mangkok. Ia mencolek krim tersebut dan memasukkan jarinya ke mulutnya. "Mmmh~ Apa kubilang! Ini enak, tau!"

Sambil menuangkan adonan kue-nya ke loyang, Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih asyik mencoba krim buatannya. Bibir tipisnya kini belepotan krim keju berwarna putih itu. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak. Dia harus bisa menahan untuk tidak mencium lelaki itu. Tidak. Tidak. Schedule promosi GROWL masih sangat padat. Ia tidak boleh menciumnya dan kelepasan—malah berakhir di tempat tidur dengan nafas terengah.

"Aku akan menyisakan sedikit untukku," ujar Sehun kemudian mengambil piring kecil dan menaruh beberapa sendok krim keju buatannya disana. "Hmmh~~," gumamnya senang sambil terus mengulum jarinya yang terlapisi krim keju.

Tidak. Jongin tidak bisa menahanya. Ia melempar adonan kue-nya dan menarik tangan Sehun yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya. "Eh? Hyungie? Kena-."

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir Sehun. _Manis_. Batinnya. _Krim keju-nya memang manis._

Lidah terlatihnya menjilat – jilat bibir Sehun, seakan meminta izin pada sang pemilik untuk masuk ke dalam rongga hangat mulutnya. Tangan Sehun terangkat memeluk leher Jongin dan mendorong tengkuknya agar lebih dalam menciumnya. Sedangkan tangan Jongin telah melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan terus mengelus – elusnya, membuat rasa geli dan beberapa lenguhan kecil berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

"Mpph.. Nghh..," suara kecipak saliva terdengar dari mulut keduanya setelah Sehun membuka mulutnya dan mengizinkan lidah Jongin menari di dalam mulutnya bersama dengan lidah sang tuan rumah.

Tangan Jongin beralih ke kejantanan Sehun, meremasnya pelan, membuat Sehun berjengit dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Ahh~ _Hy-hyung_..," desah Sehun. Ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu Jongin, membuat wajah Jongin berhadapan langsung dengan leher putih mulus tanpa cacat milik Sehun. Segera di gigit-nya dengan lembut leher _dongsaeng_ satu – satunya tersebut. "_Hyung_..."

Dirasakannya kaki-nya melemas, Sehun-pun memeluk leher Jongin dengan erat, sedangkan Jongin masih sibuk dengan lehernya. "_Hyung.. _J-jangan.. leher.."

_Ah, iya.. jangan di leher.._ Jongin membuka kancing baju Sehun satu – persatu dan mendudukkan lelaki manis itu di meja makan. Begitu semua kancing terbuka, Jongin langsung menciumi dada Sehun. "Ohh~ _Hyung_~," jerit Sehun ketika Jongin mengulum _nipple_-nya. Sehun mendorong kepala Jongin yang ada di bawahnya agar lebih dalam mengulum _nipple_-nya.

Tangan Jongin menggapai mangkok berisi krim keju buatan Sehun beberapa saat lalu. Ia mengoleskannya di dada Sehun. Dijilatnya lidahnya yang tiba – tiba terasa kering. Kembali ia lumat _nipple_ Sehun yang terolesi krim keju.

"Ahh~ _Hyungiehh~_ _An-andweh~~ oohh,_" desahan mengalun indah dari bibir tipis sang _Maknae_.

Setelah semua krim di dada Sehun habis, Jongin melepas kulumannya. Ia memperhatikan dada Sehun yang sudah penuh bercak merah dan wajah Sehun yang memerah juga terengah – engah akibat perbuatannya.

"Seksi," gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tau," jawab Sehun kemudian melepas celana dan boxer-nya. Memperlihatkan kejantanan kecil Sehun yang menegang sempurna dengan ujung berwarna merah dan terlihat mengilap. Sehun mengambil mangkok krim keju-nya dan menuangkan seluruh krim keju itu di atas tubuhnya, membuat krim tersebut mengalir melewati dada-nya, perut ratanya, dan turun ke selangkangannya.

Sehun meraba leher-nya sendiri—membuat pose seksi untuk merangsang lelaki di depannya. "Emmh~ _Hyung_, bukankah ini terlihat seperti spermamu?" Goda Sehun kemudian mencolek krim di tubuhnya dan mengulum jarinya. Tangan kiri-nya beralih ke kejantanannya yang juga terlapisi krim keju dan meraba lubang kecil tempat keluar _precum_ tersebut.

Tangan Jongin meraba kejantanannya yang meraung meminta di bebaskan. Jongin langsung melepas seluruh kain yang berada di tubuhnya, membuatnya menjadi _full naked_. Sama seperti Sehun. "Lakukan pertunjukan di depanku, Sehun," perintahnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sehun menyeringai senang. "Dengan senang hati, Tuan Kim...," ujarnya. Ia meremas kejantanannya dan ibu jari tangannya meraba lubang itu lagi, memancing semakin banyak _precum _ yang keluar. "Ohhh~ _Hyung~_," desahnya. "Aku suka saat—Ahh~~!—kau meremas penisku dan membuat spermaku keluar dari sana..."

"Lanjutkan," Jongin ikut meraba kejantanannya yang belum terlalu menegang.

"Aku juga suka..saat penismu keluar masuk dari lubangku—Ukhh!—dengan cepat dan," Sehun memasukkan jari – jari lentiknya ke dalam lubang-nya, membuatnya sedikit menjerit karena sakit. Demi Tuhan, Jongin berani bersumpah kalau lubang itu menyempit setiap kali mereka bercinta. "Dan...menghantam titik itu—Ahh~~ _Hyungieehh~! _Jonginnie _Hyung~~_ Ohh nyaahh~~," Sehun menjerit keras tatkala jarinya sendiri menyenggol titik ternikmat di dalam lubangnya sendiri. Ia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya di dalam sana.

Dengan cepat, Jongin menarik jari Sehun dari dalam lubang-nya sendiri dan menggantinya dengan jari panjangnya. Mulutnya dengan cepat meraup kejantanan Sehun. "Mphh.. Mmhhh..."

"Ohh~~ _Hyung~~_ Ti-tidakkhh~! Ja-jangaannhh~~," teriak Sehun. Jarinya naik ke _nipple-_nya dan mencubit – cubitnya sendiri. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mendorong kepala Jongin di selangkangannya.

Jari – jari Jongin menemukan titik ternikmat di tubuh Sehun itu. Ia mendorong jari-nya terus ke tempat tersebut, membuat Sehun menjerit keras karena nikmat. "Ahhh~! Ohhh~! Mmmmhh _Hyungieeehh_~! La-lagiiihh.. Disituuhh lagiih~!" Diremasnya rambut Jongin untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dibalas eragan dari lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Tubuh Sehun menegang, ia dapat merasakan _twinsball_-nya memanas. "Jongiiin~~~!" Jerit-nya ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu datang. Putih. Sehun hanya dapat melihat warna putih. Tubuhnya perlahan melemas. Sangat lemas.

Jongin tersenyum dan melahap habis semua sperma Sehun. Ia masih menyedot kejantanan Sehun, seakan tak mau melewatkan setetes-pun sperma kekasihnya. Kejantanan Sehun kembali menegang karena sedotan dari mulut Jongin. "Ohh~ _Hyung_ kau membuatnya menegang lagi..."

"Lalu?" Jongin menjilat dada Sehun yang masih terlapisi krim keju-nya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke gendongannya. "Kita lanjutkan di kamar mandi?"

Bibir Sehun menyunggingkan seringai nakal. "Aku akan suka itu, _hyung_~."

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_ZHEHOONS IS BACK GUYS! dan gue kayaknya mau ngerubah penname gue jadi Jjonghun wkwk_**

**_gimana gimana? REVIEW LOH :"""_**

**_gue sedih belakangan ini sedikit banget ff KaiHun ;;;; tapi gue juga lagi suka ChanHun sama KrisHun sih jadi... ah tetep aja(?)_**

**_BETEWEEEEE_**

**_KostKostanTercinta mau dilanjut gak? Gue rada ragu ragu mau ngepost chap 8. kayaknya udah ga ada yang nungguin ff KKT gue ya hiks. gue galau nih mau lanjut atau enggak ;;;; review ff gue yang ini ya guys_**

**_Kalo gak review, gak gue lanjut/shot/ canda_**

**_REVIEW DEH_**

**_btw minal aidzin wal fa idzin ya /bows/_**


End file.
